vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Freya Mikaelson
Freya Mikaelson (Alte Schreibweise: ᚠᚱᛖᛃᚨ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) ist ein Hauptcharakter in The Originals. Sie ist das erstgeborene Kind von Mikael und Esther, die ältere Schwester von Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah und Henrik, die mütterlicherseits ältere Halbschwester von Klaus und die Tante väterlicherseits von Hope Mikaelson. Esther sagte Mikael, dass Freya an der Pest gestorben war, während er auf der Jagd war. Eigentlich hatte Dahlia Freya genommen. Dahlia hatte sich und Freya verflucht, sodass sie hundert Jahre schlafen würden und immer nur ein Jahr "leben", doch Freya floh vor ihrer mächtigen Tante. Jahrhunderte später wollte Freya ihre Familie finden und so reiste sie nach New Orleans. Dort war sie bei einer Weihnachtsparty, die von ihren Geschwister veranstaltet wurde. Als Tarnung war sie Kols Date. Sie ging in Cottage wo sie sich schlafen legte, für ein Jahrhundert. Als sie erwachte, entdeckte ihr Geist, dass ihre Schwester Rebekah im Asyl in den Körper einer jungen Hexe eingesperrt war. Freya tat also so, als wäre sie ein Häftling im Asyl. Eines Tages entdeckte Freya, dass Cassie einen Verrat an Rebekah begehen würde, also rettete Freya Rebekah, indem sie Cassie tötete. Daraufhin erkannte Rebekah Freya wieder. Als sie wieder mit ihren Bruder Finn vereint wurde, informierte er sie darüber, dass die Tochter von Klaus noch lebt. Am Anfang wollte Freya Hope töten, aber dann hat sie sich mit ihren Geschwister zusammengetan, um Dahlia gemeinsam zu besiegen. Freya ist Mitglied der Mikaelson-Familie. Früheres Leben 972 bis 977, Norwegen Ihre Geburt war das Ergebnis eines Deals, den ihre Mutter mit ihrer Schwester, Dahlia, machte. Sie verwendete Magie um Esther fruchtbar zu machen, damit sie eigene Kinder haben konnte. Sie war, nach Esthers Aussagen, der Apfel von Mikaels Auge. Doch als Freya fünf war, wurde sie von ihrer Tante mitgenommen. Dies war der Deal. Esther behauptete, dass sie das Opfer einer Seuche war, um zu vertuschen, was sie und Dahlia getan hatten. Dies war die Ursache, dass Mikael und Esther von Norwegen in ein Dorf, in ein "mystisches Land", weit weg, in die Neue Welt flohen. Dieses "mystische Land" sollte später Mystic Falls sein. Leben mit Dahlia In Das Rad des Lebens wurde bekannt, dass Freya nicht wegen der Pest gestorben war, sondern sie wurde von Dahlia als Zahlungsmittel für Esthers Fruchtbarkeitszauber genommen. Die Zahlung war, dass Esther Freya an Dahlia übergeben musste und das erste Kind jedes ihrer Kinder, und jedes nachfolgende erste Kind, so lange wie Esthers Linie dauern wird. Dahlia verwendete einen Zauber, um ihre und Freyas Macht zu erhöhen, während sie Freyas Macht auch an sich bund. Freya lebte mit Dahlia viele Jahren zusammen, angeblich als Mitglied ihres covens. Aber in Wirklichkeit war Freya eher eine Sklavin. Dahlia vergiftete Freya damit, ihr zu sagen, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht liebte, und dass Dahlia alles war, was sie hatte. Als Dahlia erfuhr, dass Esther alle ihre Kinder in Vampire verwandelt hatte, und damit ihre Blutlinie beendete, konzentrierte sie sich nur auf Freya. Doch Freya schwor, sie würde sich nicht verlieben. Dann versuchte Dahlia, mit einem Pseudo-Unsterblichkeitszauber, beide unsterblich zu machen. Freya hat zunächst widerstanden, hatte aber keine Wahl. Seit Jahrhunderten existierten sie, schlummerten ein Jahrhundert lang, wachten nur ein Jahr auf und während sie nicht alterten, wurde aber ihre Macht immer größer und größer. Im frühen 14. Jahrhundert, traf und verliebte sich Freya in einen Mann namens Mathias und wurde schwanger von ihm. Sie versuchten, vor Dahlia zu entkommen, aber sie hatte sie verfolgt, gefunden und legte einen Todeszauber auf Freyas Liebhaber. Depressiv und verletzt trank Freya einen tödlichen Trank, in dem Gedanken, sowohl sich selbst als auch ihren ungeborenen Sohn zu töten, sodass sie frei von Dahlia sind. Doch zu ihrem entsetzen, erfuhr sie, dass dies ein Teil des Unsterblichkeitsrituals war und das da ein mächtiger Schutzzauber war, der sie vor dem Tod beschützt hatte. Jedoch galt dies nicht für ihren Sohn und sie verlor auch ihn. 1914, New Orleans Im Jahr 1914 freundete sie sich mit Kol an, und war sein "Date" während einer Weihnachtsfeier in der Mikaelson Niederlassung. Sie wollte einen Blick auf ihre Familie werfen. Rebekah erkannte, dass Freya eine Hexe ist und ging auf sie zu, sagte ihr, dass Freya etwas besseres haben könnte als Kol. Freya sagte ihr, dass es nicht wirklich ein Date war. Rebekah ging darauf zu der Treppe, um den Rest der Mikaelsons und Marcel für Klaus' Rede beizutreten. Dies war das erste Mal, dass sich die beiden Mikaelson Schwestern in ihrem Leben getroffen hatten. Rebekah war im Unwissen, dass dies ihre ältere Schwester war, bis sie sich, ein Jahrhundert später, im Asyl kennenlernten und zusammen entkamen. Während Klaus' Rede, sahen sich Kol und Freya ständig an. Doch die fröhliche und festliche Nacht nahm schnell eine dramatische Wendung, als Klaus öffentlich Kols Verrat verurteilte und sie erlebte, dass Kol immer von Klaus erdolcht wurde. Sie ging später ins Haus der Witwe Fauline, der sicherste Ort, wo sie sich wieder ein Jahrhundert schlafen legen könnte, wo sie auch sicher vor Dahlia wäre. Vampire Diaries Staffel Drei Freya wurde von Elijah erwähnt, als er Elena erklärte, dass seine Mutter und sein Vater sieben Kinder hatten, und wieder von Rebekah, als sie Elena die Geschichte erzählte, wie ihre Familie in Mystic Falls landete. Rebekah erklärte, dass ihre Eltern ein Kind in Europa wegen der Pest verloren hatten, weshalb Esther, Mikael und Ayana später nach Mystic Falls zogen, wo Mikael und Esther schließlich ihre letzen Kinder bekamen. Finn und Elijah sind in der Alten Welt geboren worden. Es wurde auch gesagt, dass Freya Tod ist, weswegen Mikael auch so grausam, wütend und böse war, da Freya sein Lieblingskind war. The Originals |-|Staffel Zwei= Staffel Zwei Freya erschien zuerst als kleines Kind in Rückblenden in Wheel inside Wheel, wenn die Umstände in Bezug auf ihren "Tod" offenbart wurden. Keine Pest, sondern durch die Bezahlung wurde sie an ihrer Tante übergeben. Es war zu sehen, dass Mikael sie über alles liebte. Man sah auch, wie sie von ihrer Mutter und ihren Bruder Finn getrennt wurde. Als Freya in 18x02 wieder erwacht, trifft sie ihre Tante Dahlia auf ihrem Weg, durch die Stadt New Orleans. Dahlia sagte zu ihr, dass sie immer schon ein dummes du stures Kind gewesen sei. Freya hatte scheinbar sehr viel Angst vor Dahlia. Und seit diesem Tag, hassten sich die Beiden anscheinend. Einmal wollte Dahlia Freya sogar umbringen. Doch sie zog den Kürzeren und wurde selber von Klaus Mikaelson getötet. In Die Rache des Kol wurde Freya als junge Frau in einer Rückblende bei der Weihnachtsfeier gesehen. |-|Staffel Drei= Staffel Drei Als Freya versucht, Aurora de Martel aufzuspüren, da sie das Weißeichenholz besitzt, wird sie von dieser lebendig begraben. Doch Freya trägt einen Talisman bei sich, in dem Finns Geist gefangen ist, sodass er ihr helfen kann, sich zu befreien. Freya unterstützt ihre Brüder im Kampf gegen die Strix und ihre Schwester Rebekah bei dem Versuch, Kol wiederzubeleben. Allerdings kann sie nicht verhindern, dass Rebekah in ihrem Hexenkörper getötet wird und nun wieder ein Urvampir ist. Schließlich schafft es Davina Claire das Nexus Vorti zu klauen, dass sie bei der Zerstörung der Blutlinien zu Klaus frei wurde. Vermutlich nimmt Freya ebenfalls einen Teil an sich, um ihren Bruder Finn wieder in seinen originalen Körper zu zaubern, sodass nun alle Urvampire leben. Auf Finns Bitte hin übernimmt Freya die Verantwortung über die letzte Weißeichenkugel, doch bevor sie diese verschwinden lassen kann, wird sie von Lucien Castle entführt. Gemeinsam mit Vincent Griffith bringt er sie nach Mystic Falls, wo er Freyas Blut, die Kugel und Vincents Magie nutzt, um sich in das Biest zu verwandeln. Doch Finn, Elijah und Matt Donovan tauchen auf, um sie zu retten. Lucien nimmt Freya in den Schwitzkasten und trinkt das Serum aus Freyas Blut. Finn und Matt erschießen Lucien, wobei sie auch Freya verletzten, doch Elijah heilt sie. Freya erklärt ihnen, dass sie Lucien nicht getötet haben, sondern ihm bei der Verwandlung geholfen haben. In dem Moment steht Lucien wieder auf, schaltet Matt aus und beißt Finn, dann kann Freya ihn mit einem Barrierenzauber aufhalten, woraufhin Lucien verschwindet. Klaus kann Finn allerdings nicht retten, sodass Finn im Beisein seiner Geschwister stirbt, wobei er umbedingt Freya um sich behalten wollte. Als sie seine Asche im Fluss verstreuen, sagt Freya unter Tränen, dass er ein Geschenk für sie war, ihr erster Freund, dass er ihr heute ihr Leben geschenkt hat und ihre Brüder vereint hat. Nachdem Davina stirbt, holt Freya sie kurzzeitig zurück. Allerdings hintergehen Elijah und sie dies, da sie Davinas Verbindung zu den Ahnen benötigen, um Lucien töten zu können. Dadurch muss Davina zu den Ahnen zurückkehren, wo die Hölle auf sie wartet. Marcel und Vincent wenden sich daraufhin von ihnen ab. Schließlich wird Marcel zum Biest. Er beißt Elijah und Kol, Freya wird vergiftet, während Rebekah bereits verflucht ist. Damit die Geschwister überleben können, bis Hayley ein Heilmittel für sie alle findet, opfert sich Klaus. Freya verbindet ihn mit seinen Geschwistern und er überlässt sich Marcel, der ihn mit Papa Tunde's Messer neutralisiert. So kann Hayley mit den nun ebenfalls neutralisierten Mikaelsons und ihrer Tochter verschwinden, während Klaus in Marcels Gefangenschaft verbleibt. |-|Staffel Vier= Staffel Vier Persönlichkeit Als Kind war Freya schelmisch, als sie und Finn in den Bäumen klettern und häufig Unfug machten. Freya hat eine harte, unabhängige, hartnäckige und rebellische Natur, da sie seit Jahrhunderten vor ihrer ungeheuerlichen Tante Dahlia davonläuft. Freya hat sich als neugierig erwiesen, da die ihre Geschwister, die Mikaelsons seit einiger Zeit ausspionierte um sie kennen zu lernen. Sie verachtet Dahlia wie auch Esther, da Esther sie weg gegeben hatte und Dahlia sie Jahrhunderte lang tyrannisiert hatte. Freya ist eine starke Frau und eine mächtige Hexe. Es zeigte sich auch Freya Liebt ihre Familie besonders ihre Geschwister über alles und würde alles für ihre Familie tun. Vincent sagte jedoch das sie ebenso verräterisch und blutrünstig sei wie ihre Geschwister. Beziehungen *Klaus und Freya (Geschwister) *Elijah und Freya (Geschwister) *Rebekah und Freya (Schwestern) *Freya und Dahlia (Nichte und Tante, Dahlia ist Freyas Ziehmutter) *Freya und Vincent (Freunde) *Freya und Kol (Geschwister) *Freya und Finn (Geschwister) *Hayley und Freya (Freundinnen) *Stefan und Freya (Bekannte) *Freya und Keelin (Liebende) *Hope und Freya (Nichte und Tante, Freya ist Hopes Tante) Auftritte Vampire Diaries |-|Staffel 2= : * erwähnt |-|Staffel 3= : * erwähnt |-|Staffel 7= : * erwähnt The Originals |-|Staffel 2= : * Flashback als Kind : * Flashback 1914 : * Illusion |-|Staffel 3= : * erwähnt Trivia * Der Nachname Mikaelson kommt daher, dass die Urvampire die Kinder von Mikael sind. ** Mikaelson heißt Sohn des Mikael weshalb eigentlich nur Finn, Elijah, (Klaus), Kol und Henrik diesen Namen tragen dürfen. ** Rebekah und Freya müssten Mikaelsdóttir heißen, was Tochter des Mikael heißt. * Freya ist nach Ayanna die älteste und mächtigste Hexe neben Dahlia * Freya hat eine sehr besondere Bindung zu Finn, welche deutlich wird, als sie unter Tränen sagt, dass er ein Geschenk für sie war, ihr erster Freund, dass er ihr heute ihr Leben geschenkt hat und ihre Brüder vereint hat. * Freya war das erste und Lieblingkind von Mikael * Freya wurde im alter von fünf Jahren, ihrer Mutter Esther entrissen und über die Jahrunderte, erinnerte sie sich immer weniger an sie und mochte sie auch immer weniger, durch Dahlias Lügen. Galerie Freya-poster.jpg Freya Mikaelson 2.jpg Freya mikaelson.png Freya 214.png 18. The Devil Comes Here and Sighs.jpg 15. An Old Friend Calls.jpg 8. The Other Girl in New Orleans.jpg 7. Out of the Easy.jpg You Hung the Moon Marcel Freya 2.jpg You Hung the Moon Marcel Freya 1.jpg You Hung the Moon Klaus Freya 2.jpg You Hung the Moon Klaus Freya 1.jpg A Walk on the Wild Side Marcel Freya 1.jpg en: Freya Mikaelson Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Hexen Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Bewohner von New Orleans Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten